everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Thorpe
"Jim Thorpe" is the forty-ninth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description No description posted. Transcript video begins in a car travelling down a narrow country road. Jeff is filming, Vince is driving and Evan is in the passenger seat. Evan: names from mailboxes Pond Family... Solo... Jeff: How long have we been on the road? Vince: Is that the correct address? Evan: Yes.... Three days. Jeff: Yes, Navigator? Vince: Close. It was an hour and 45 minutes. Jeff: Well, that's close. You wanna give'em a heads up? Where we're going? These people out in la-la-land? Evan: Yeah, yeah. We're going, uh, we're going to visit, uh, Jessie. She is back at her home, she's chilling up here in the Jim Thorpe land. Her family's got a house up here. So... that's where we're going. Vince: Somewhere. It's up here somewhere. Evan: It's up here somewhere. Vince: Are you sure that we have the right address because the GPS said that we made it and I see no "4." Evan: It's "4." I'm pretty sure it's "4," Vince: But we didn't put "4" into the GPS. So.... we'll find it. Evan: It make's no sense. Jeff: ''''mericuh. '''Vince: We'll find it. Vince and Evan: 7! Vince: '''We're counting down. '''Evan: We're getting there. We're getting in the right direction, we'll find it. Vince: We may not even be on the... we're not on the right street. There's 22. We're on the wrong street. Evan: a phone from his pocket It's Jessie. Hello? Vince: '''What if we got lost out here? '''Jeff: Yeah, right? Evan: Woah, woah woah, calm down. What? Where? Did you call the police? No. No, stay exactly where you are, don't try to leave. Vince: What happened? Jeff: Vin, how far away are we? Evan: If you're already hidden then just fucking stay there. We are on our fucking way, we'll be there in a few fucking minutes. Vince: As far as I can tell we're like... 5 minutes. We just have to find it. Jeff: What's going on? Evan: Drive faster. to black then up again on a three story house in the forest. Vince throws the car into park and they all pile out quickly. '' '''Jeff:' We should stop recording? Vince: No. Give me the camera. front door of the house is open, Evan has run ahead of Vince and Jeff and is on the deck of the house, he has a large knife in his hand. "When the War Came," by the Decemberists can be heard playing inside the house. Vince: '''What the hell is he doing? '''Jeff: Yo, Evan.'' Unintelligible.'' enters the house, leaving the others standing outside. They slowly move towards the house until a large thump is heard from inside. Then they begin running toward it. Vince: What the fuck? Ev? Jeff: Jessie? of a struggle can be heard inside the house, and a form thumps against a window, briefly visible through the twisted blinds. '' '''Jeff:' Do we have anything in the car? A knife? Vince: We've got our clothes. He's got the only... is some distortion, and the video jumps to black briefly. Jeff: Bust in! is the sound of breaking glass. Vince: Oh, shit. moves to the side of the house and pans up to an open window where Evan, who seems to have gotten an injury over his eye and a nosebleed, looks down for a moment before he moves away. Vince pans down to the ground to find The Rake laying there. There is distortion and blurriness in the video throughout the remainder. Vince: Holy, shit. Jeff? Jeff: Fuck this shit man. starts to run toward the car. Growls can be heard from The Rake. '' '''Vince: '''Where are you going? '''Jeff:' I'll be right back. Vince: Oh, God. Oh, God. Rake is recovering and begins to move towards Vince, growling and slavering. It attacks Vince, all the while making noises over Vince's screams and whimpers. In the distance Jeff's airhorn sounds. The Rake turns toward the sound, then the video cuts to black. It returns briefly in highly pixelized black and white, then cuts. ~end video~ Notes *The airhorn Alex gave Jeff as a Christmas gift in the video A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas was used by Jeff to repel the Rake in this video. *Jim Thorpe, PA is the area where The Bag was found. It was also marked on the map found in The Corenthal Connection. *The song playing when the boys are running up to the house is "When the War Came" by the Decemberists. Speculation *The Rake was scared by the airhorn due to its similarity to the siren sounds heard when Slenderman is nearby. *The Rake was paralysed from the sound of the siren. *The Decemberists seem to be heard whenever the Rake is around. Possibly as an in-joke about the band's recording entitled The Rake's Song. *The Rake seems to cause cameras to lose focus, similar to how Slenderman causes electronics to malfunction. External Links *Video Category:Videos